The present invention relates to a shower head with pulsation and a variable flow rate, as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,664 which issued to Applicant and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In general, the shower head disclosed in the ""664 patent provides the option of selecting, either separately or in combination, a discharge spray with or without pulsation, a variable flow rate and an infinitely variable spray pattern. The shower head of the present invention also provides a spray pattern with or without a variable flow rate and with or without pulsation, and further provides for a simplified and compact construction.